Das letzte Boot
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Noch eine Version von Severus Snapes Abkehr vom Dunklen Lord. Two-shot Songfic (keine Angst, hauptsächlich fic und nur ein bißchen Song im ersten Kapitel). Warnung: Selbstmordversuch.
1. Versinken

Für Arifilia, die mich bat, auch mein neues Geschreibsel zu übersetzen. Ist mal wieder was eher traurig/tragisches, weiß auch nicht, warum ich immer so was schreibe ... trotzdem viel Spaß dabei! Und vergeßt den Button unten links nicht, Ihr wißt schon, welchen ich meine.

Zusammenfassung: Noch eine Version von Severus Snapes Abkehr vom Dunklen Lord. Two-shot Songfic (keine Angst, hauptsächlich fic und nur ein bißchen Song im ersten Kapitel). Warnung: Selbstmordversuch.

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nichts gehört mir und Geld wird auch nicht damit verdient. Alles, was nach Canon klingt, gehört J.K. Rowling und ihren Publishers, der Song „Boat on the River"gehört Styx oder wer auch immer die Rechte daran hat.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Das letzte Boot

von Persephone Lupin

Kapitel 1: Versinken

_Take me down to my boat on the river_

_I need to go down, I need to come down_

Der riesige See lag ruhig und flach wie ein Spiegel, nicht die kleinste Welle störte die perfekte Glätte seiner silbrig schwarzen Oberfläche. Eine unheimliche Stille lag über der kalten Oktobernacht, nachdem die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen in das unbewegte Wasser ergossen hatte. Es war, als stünde die Zeit still. So still wie die einsame Gestalt, die sich groß und schwarz gegen den sich verdunkelnden Himmel abzeichnete, während sie reglos über den See blickte.

Die Zeitlosigkeit des Augenblicks wurde gebrochen, als der Mann sich abrupt umdrehte und hinüber zu dem kleinen Bootshaus schritt, das am Ende eines hölzernen Landungsstegs lag, der in die nassen Weiten hineinragte.

Mit einem geflüsterten Alohomora öffnete er die Tür zu dem kleinen Schuppen. Studenten war es nicht erlaubt, diese Boote zu benutzen, und sie wurden eigentlich nur dazu gebraucht, die Erstklässler hinüber zum Schloß zu bringen, wenn sie ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts begannen. Aber er war kein Schüler mehr, nein. Er war ein Verbrecher, ein Mörder; ein Boot zu stehlen würde wohl kaum auf der Liste seiner Missetaten ins Gewicht fallen. Ja, dies war sein Boot, sein letztes Boot, und dann würde es vorbei sein.

_Take me back to my boat on the river_

_And I won't cry out anymore_

Mit schmalen, aber nervigen Händen ergriff er die Ruder und lenkte das Boot hinaus auf den stillen See, weiter und weiter weg von seinem Ufer, wo uralte Weiden ihre blattlosen Zweige in das Wasser tauchten, seine vollkommene Oberfläche kitzelten, und feine Wellen sanft den Sand liebkosten. In der Gewißheit, daß sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer beim Halloween Festessen sein würden, hatte er sich Zeit genommen dies alles ein letztes Mal in sich aufzusaugen, Abschied zu nehmen. Es war eine perfekte Nacht zum Sterben.

Oh the river is wide 

_The river it touches my life_

_Like the waves on the sand_

Welch Ironie, und zugleich wie passend, daß seine erste große Furcht, sein erster Feind, nun sein letzter Freund sein würde. Daß er in dem Bewußtsein tot zu sein bevor die Nacht zur Neige ging, so ruhig war, sich fast auf dem Wasser wohl fühlte. Er, der normalerweise schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, ein Boot besteigen zu müssen, panisch wurde. Der vor zehn Jahren tatsächlich panisch geworden war, als er begriff, daß sie den See überqueren mußten, um Hogwarts zu erreichen. Er war wie erstarrt am Ufer stehen geblieben, das erregte Geplapper und Gekichere der anderen Erstklässler nichts als ein fernes Flüstern in seinem paralysierten Verstand. Als die wiederholten Rufe „Beeilung, Junge, rein ins Boot mit dir"schließlich durch den Nebel in seinem Gehirn gedrungen waren, hatte er begonnen, am ganzen Leibe zu zittern und Tränen der Angst und Scham ließen seine Augen überlaufen. Warum mußte ihm das passieren? Er war so begeistert und stolz gewesen, als er seinen Hogwarts Brief bekommen hatte. Endlich würde er aus seinem trübseligen, bedrückenden Elternhaus entfliehen können, den ständigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen seinen Eltern entrinnen, seinem Vater entkommen, der nie auch nur ein einziges gutes Wort für ihn übrig hatte, dem Unterricht in den Dunklen Künsten entgehen und der unvermeidlichen Bestrafung, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, die Erwartungen seines Erzeugers zu erfüllen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde er zusammen mit Kindern seines Alters sein, und vielleicht würde er sogar ein paar Freunde finden. Nur daß er niemals dorthin gelangen würde. Er konnte diesen See nicht überqueren.

_And all roads lead to tranquility base_

Where the frown on my face disappears 

Plötzlich hoben ihn riesige, warme Hände hoch, drückten seine zitternde Gestalt gegen einen enormen Brustkorb und trugen ihn hinüber zu einem der Boote. ‚Hast wohl Angst vorm Wasser, mein Kleiner? Brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, beim alten Hagrid kann dir nichts passiern. Ich paß schon auf dich auf.' Während der ganzen Fahrt über den See hatte der Halbriese beruhigend auf ihn eingeredet, ihn festgehalten wie ein kleines Kind, während er in seinen überdimensionalen Umhang schluchzte. Glücklicherweise war er zu sehr in seiner Panik gefangen, um das spöttische Gekichere der anderen Kinder zu bemerken, aber wenig später sollte er es herausfinden. Als sie alle darauf warteten zur Einführungsfeier in die Große Halle gerufen zu werden, wurde er von nicht wenigen seiner Mitschüler angestarrt, sie tuschelten miteinander und kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Ein Junge mit unordentlichem, schwarzem Haar und Brille machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, leise zu sprechen, als er auf ihn zeigte: ‚Hoffentlich kommt die Heulsuse da nicht in unser Haus, ich würde vor Scham sterben!' ‚Ganz unmöglich, daß klein Snivellus nach Gryffindor kommt, es ist schließlich das Haus der Mutigen, und genau da kommen wir hin, Kumpel!' versicherte ihm ein anderer, ebenso schwarzhaariger Junge, der ihn angeekelt ansah. Und der Junge hatte Recht. Er war ein jämmerlicher Versager, genau wie sein Vater es ihm immer gesagt hatte. Niemand würde einen Jungen zum Freund haben wollen, der sich in ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend verwandelte und vor allen seinen Klassenkameraden fast seine Hosen näßte, wenn er einfach nur aufgefordert wurde ein Boot zu besteigen. Der es nicht einmal fertig brachte sein Haar zu waschen, weil er in Panik ausbrechen würde sobald die ersten Wassertropfen sein Gesicht benetzten ...

_Take me back to my boat on the river_

_And I won't cry out anymore _

In der heutigen Nacht jedoch war es anders. Und es war nicht der Alkohol, der den entscheidenden Unterschied ausmachte. Sicher, er half ihm seinen Plan wirklich durchzuziehen, kampflos loszulassen, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Doch seine ungewöhnliche Ruhe kam daher, daß er schließlich aufgegeben hatte; er hatte das akzeptiert, was sich niemals ändern würde. Er würde nie Freunde finden, die seine Freunde waren, weil sie ihn mochten, ohne zweifelhafte Hintergedanken. Damals in der Schule hatten sie ihn schon immer nur ausgenutzt, er wußte das inzwischen, und jetzt mit seinen Todesserkameraden war es nicht anders. Und sein Vater – was auch immer er tat, er würde nie seinen Respekt, seine Liebe, gewinnen können, die zwei Dinge, nach denen er sich in seinem Leben am meisten gesehnt hatte. Er war ein Todesser geworden, um seinen Vater stolz zu machen. Und wieder hatte er versagt. Er hatte keine Skrupel, einen Mann im Kampf zu töten, Zauberstab gegen Zauberstab, und er hatte dies mehr als einmal getan. Aber er konnte nicht foltern oder vergewaltigen oder Kinder ermorden, beim besten Willen nicht. Es war nicht richtig, und er konnte es einfach nicht tun. Sogar dabei zuzusehen verursachte ihm fast unerträgliche Übelkeit. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis der Dunkle Lord auf seine Schwäche aufmerksam geworden war, und seitdem hatte er großes Vergnügen darin gefunden, ihn dadurch zu foltern und zu demütigen, daß er ihn zwang zuzusehen und zu tun, was er nicht konnte, bis er nicht mehr gegen die Übelkeit ankam und sich vor allen anderen die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte. Und seine Kameraden lachten über ihn, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Wie in der Schule. Aber bald würden sie nicht mehr lachen. Der Brief an Dumbledore war unterwegs, und morgen Früh würde der alte Direktor im Besitz einer langen Liste von Namen, Orten und Daten sein, eine äußerst wertvolle Waffe im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Speichellecker. Das würde das Lachen von ihren Visagen wischen, und er würde es sein, der zuletzt lachte, wenn sie sich alle in der Hölle wiedertrafen.

Time stands still as I gaze in her waters 

_She eases me down, touching me gently_

Er hatte die Mitte des Sees erreicht, und tief im Inneren fühlte er sich so ruhig wie das dunkel glitzernde Wasser, wie die Sterne, die den schwarzen Samt des nächtlichen Himmels schmückten. Er trank die letzten Tropfen des Feuerwhiskeys, den er mitgebracht hatte, und schaute hinauf zum Vollmond, der einen silbernen Pfad auf die Seeoberfläche zauberte. Seine zweite große Angst würde jetzt eben diesen Mond anheulen, hoffentlich sicher angekettet und an einem möglichst weit entfernten Ort. Seit seiner schicksalsschweren Begegnung mit dem Werwolf, nachdem er fast von der Bestie getötet worden war, hatte er es nicht gewagt den Vollmond anzusehen, hatte sich vor seinem Anblick versteckt, weil er wußte, er würde tief begrabene Erinnerungen wecken, die schrecklichen Bilder von den speicheltriefenden, nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Kehle entfernten Reißzähnen des Werwolfs heraufbeschwören. Vor blankem Entsetzen war er damals ohnmächtig geworden und hatte nie erfahren, wie James-Verdammt-sei-er-Potter es geschafft hatte ihn zu retten, ohne daß sie dabei beide von seinem Monsterfreund getötet wurden. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht es ihm, dem Opfer, zu erzählen. Ein einzelner Lähmungszauber half nicht gegen einen Werwolf im Blutrausch, er hatte es selbst ausprobiert als das Untier angriff, bevor er im Schock erstarrte und nicht mehr fähig war auch nur den kleinsten Finger zu bewegen, geschweige denn seinen Zauberstab. Es hatte auch niemand für nötig gehalten die Übeltäter zu bestrafen. Wie immer. Potter und seine Bande, die glorreichen Goldenen Gryffindors, durften den kleinen, fettigen Slytherin Sonderling schikanieren und demütigen und versuchen ihn umzubringen so oft sie nur wollten. Dumbledore hatte von ihm verlangt zu schwören Lupins Geheimnis nicht zu verraten, aber er hatte sein Leben nicht einmal für soviel Wert befunden ihnen Nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Und jetzt würde er eben diesen Gryffindors, die er mit jeder Faser seines Seins gehaßt hatte, helfen diesen verfluchten Krieg zu gewinnen. Welch Ironie des Schicksals. Doch war es der einzige Weg ein gewisses Maß an Seelenfrieden zu erlangen, bevor er diese jämmerliche Entschuldigung für ein Leben hinter sich ließ. In dem Bewußtsein, zuletzt doch etwas richtig gemacht zu haben. Etwas, das helfen würde, den dritten Horror seines Lebens zu zerstören: den Dunklen Lord, seinen Meister.

_With the waters that flow past my boat on the river_

_So I won't cry out anymore_

Es war Zeit. Jetzt würde er das beenden, was sein Vater vor fünfzehn Jahren begonnen hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick hinauf zum Mond stand er in dem schwankenden Boot auf, erhob seine Arme über seinen Kopf, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und murmelte den Spruch, der das Boot sich langsam unter seinen Füßen auflösen lassen würde. Nachdem sein Vater ihn beinahe ertränkt hätte als er fünf war, um zu testen, ob er magisch war oder ein Squib, hatte er nie Schwimmen gelernt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn im allerletzten Moment gerettet und dadurch eine weitere, gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung verursacht. Und er hatte seit diesem Tag eine extreme Wasserphobie. In seinen schwarzen Gewändern und dem schweren Umhang würde er untergehen wie ein Stein und niemals wieder hochkommen.

Take me back to my boat on the river 

_And I won't cry out anymore_

Als das Wasser langsam in das lecke Boot eindrang und seine nackten Füße benetzte, fühlte er sich trotz der Kälte fast entspannt. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern ...

Oh the river is deep 

_The river it touches my life_

_Like the waves on the sand_

_And all roads lead to tranquility base_

_Where the frown on my face disappears_

_Take me back to my boat on the river_

_And I won't cry out anymore_

_And I won't cry out anymore_

_And I won't cry out anymore.... _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	2. Licht in der Ferne

Ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, ob ich dieses zweite Kapitel überhaupt schreiben soll, oder das ganze als one-shot stehen lasse, weil das erste Kapitel eigentlich in sich eine runde Sache ist, aber ich konnte es nicht über's Herz bringen meinen Lieblingschara einfach so absaufen lassen. Deshalb doch ein zweites Kapitel. Was denkt Ihr, mögt Ihr es lieber als one-shot oder mit beiden Kapiteln???

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und ich freu mich immer riesig über ein review, schon mal vielen Dank im Voraus!

Und tausend Dank für Eure lieben reviews, Malina und MajinSakuko! Freut mich, daß es Euch gefallen hat! Ich habe mich auch ganz besonders mit dem Übersetzen beeilt, jetzt ist die Deutsche Version sogar noch vor der Englischen fertig, die muß ich noch mal überarbeiten.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Kapitel 2: Licht in der Ferne

Als Albus Dumbledore die Treppen hinauf stieg, kicherte er leise in seinen Bart. Ja, dies war ein sehr unterhaltsamer Abend gewesen. Er leckte seine Lippen, um auch noch die letzten Tropfen des speziellen Halloween Kürbissafts zu genießen. Er war würziger als gewöhnlich und poppte und prickelte auf der Zunge, bevor er sie in allen Farben des Regenbogens färbte. Die Schüler, besonders die Erstklässler, hatten ehrfurchtsvoll die Dekorationen bestaunt, die fliegenden Kürbisse, die riesigen Spinnennetze, die die Wände verkleideten, die Fledermäuse, die von der Decke herab segelten, die hunderten von schwebenden schwarzen Kerzen, die die Große Halle in ein unheimliches Licht tauchten. Die Kopflosenjagd, die plötzlich durch den Raum fegte, war sogar für ihn eine Überraschung gewesen.

Doch nach all der Erregung sehnte er sich nach einem Augenblick der perfekten Stille bevor er sich für die Nacht zurückzog. Und wo konnte man in einer so wunderschönen, klaren Nacht einen besseren Ort dafür finden als auf dem Astronomieturm?

Als er die Beobachtungsplattform erreicht hatte, schaute er eine ganze Weile lang hinauf zum vollkommenen Rund des Mondes und den Millionen von blinkenden Sternen. Schließlich senkte er den Blick und ließ ihn langsam über den stillen Grund von Hogwarts gleiten, über die leicht abfallenden Rasenflächen, das leere Quidditch Stadium, die Gewächshäuser und Hagrids Kürbisbeete. Die Hütte des Halbriesen war noch immer erleuchtet. Wahrscheinlich nahm sein Wildhüter gerade zusammen mit einem gewissen Mundungus Fletcher einen Abendtrunk Feuerwhiskey zu sich. Hoffentlich hatte der junge Mann ihm nicht noch einen weiteren Tebo angedreht. Sie hatten schon das erste Mal mehr als genug Ärger damit gehabt, das unsichtbare und äußerst gefährliche Tier einzufangen, bevor es wirklich Schaden anrichten konnte. Bei dem Gedanken an das wertvolle Tebofell, das zur Zeit auf einem Gestell hinter der kleinen Hütte zum Trocknen aufgehängt war, kicherte er von Neuem. Man konnte daraus einige dringend benötigte Schutzschilde für den Orden herstellen. Armer Hagrid, er hatte sein ‚Haustier' über zwei Tage lang beweint ...

Plötzlich sah er aus den Augenwinkeln ein schwaches Leuchten. Er drehte sich um und blickte über den stillen See hinaus in die Ferne. Ja, da war tatsächlich ein seltsames Licht, ein silbriges Glühen, das einem weit entfernten Punkt irgendwo etwa in der Mitte des riesigen Wasserkörpers entsprang. Jemand benutzte dort Magie. Aber warum um alles in der Welt würde jemand an diesem gottverlassenen Ort mitten im See Magie benutzen, und das auch noch lange nach Mitternacht?

Stark beunruhigt und erstaunlich schnell für einen Zauberer, der sich seinem hundertundfünfzigsten Geburtstag näherte, eilte er die Treppen hinunter in Richtung seines Büros. Ein Krieg tobte durch die Zaubererwelt, und er wußte, daß Hogwarts eines der Hauptangriffsziele von Voldemort war. Jedoch zeigten die Geräte in seinem Büro keine Verletzung der magischen Schutzschilde; sie waren unversehrt und hatten keinerlei Alarm ausgelöst. Auch war nichts Verdächtiges in seinem Feindglas zu erkennen. Und sein ultra-empfindliches Sneakoskope hatte nicht einen Laut von sich gegeben. Sehr seltsam.

Der alte Direktor legte seine Stirn in Falten und verließ grübelnd sein Büro in der Absicht, hinunter zum See zu gehen und persönlich zu erkunden, was es mit diesem merkwürdigen Licht auf sich hatte.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

_Nein._

_Bitte._

_Ich will nicht aufwachen._

_Laßt mich in Ruhe, bitte ..._

Doch so sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte, kam er doch langsam wieder zu sich, die Stimmen, die er von Weitem hören konnte, wurden lauter, und Licht erfüllte seine empfindlichen Augen, als er ihnen schließlich gestattete, sich zu öffnen.

Er lag in einem Bett umgeben von Weiß, einem blendenden Weiß, das in seinen Augen weh tat und Wellen des Schmerzes durch seinen Kopf jagte. Offensichtlich war er nicht ertrunken und tot, sondern befand sich in einem Krankenzimmer. Verdammt. Nicht einmal ordentlich umbringen konnte er sich, ohne daß er von irgendwelchen Idioten gerettet wurde.

„Ah, Sie sind wach, Mr. Snape", erklang eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme vom anderen Ende des Zimmers her. Zwei Personen näherten sich mit schnellen Schritten seinem Bett. Madame Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester. Und Direktor Dumbledore. Also war er im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Verflucht noch mal. Konnten diese verdammten Gryffindors ihn nicht einmal in Frieden sterben lassen? Er schloß die Augen und wandte sich von der Krankenschwester und dem Direktor ab. Wenn er so tat als ob sie nicht da wären, dann verschwanden sie vielleicht wieder? Aber leider war dies nicht der Fall. Wieder kein Glück. Natürlich. Wann hatte er schon mal Glück gehabt? Nicht einmal das Wasser wollte ihn ...

„Mr. Snape, ich muß mit Ihnen sprechen."Die Stimme des Direktors war ungewöhnlich streng und befehlend.

„Albus, das muß warten. Der Junge ist gerade erst aus einem Koma aufgewacht. Er war drei Tage lang bewußtlos! Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er bleibende Schäden davongetragen hat. Er war viel zu lange unter Wasser. Es ist ein Wunder, daß er überhaupt am Leben ist."

„Poppy, es ist wirklich dringend. Es kann nicht warten. Leben hängen davon ab."

„Dann laß mich ihn wenigstens erst gründlich untersuchen, Albus. Und er muß einige Zaubertränke einnehmen und etwas essen."

Dumbledore nickte widerstrebend. Er mußte in wenigen Stunden ins Ministerium und dann zu einem Treffen des Ordens. Doch Pomfrey hatte Recht. Der Junge war noch nicht so weit, daß er verhört werden konnte. „Tu was Du kannst, Poppy. Ich bin bald wieder zurück."

Zwei Paar Schritte entfernten sich wieder in Richtung Tür, als Pomfrey den Direktor hinaus begleitete. Dann drehte sich die Krankenschwester zum Schrank mit den Zaubertränken, öffnete ihn und hantierte mit einigen Glasfläschchen herum.

Er war also bewußtlos gewesen. Drei ganze Tage lang. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war von eiskaltem Wasser umschlossen zu sein, während er in die Tiefe sank, ein schneller Anflug von Panik, als er Wasser schluckte, nicht atmen konnte, bevor alles um ihn schwarz wurde und er nichts mehr von sich wußte. Gnädiges Vergessen. Keine Angst, keine Schmerzen, niemand, der ihn benutzte, der ihn auslachte, kein grausamer, sadistischer Herr, keine weinenden Kinder, keine vor Angst und Schmerzen schreienden Frauen. Kein Blut mehr an seinen Händen. Das Wasser würde es hinweg spülen. Warum nur hatten sie ihn gerettet? Er wollte nicht gerettet werden. Er haßte sie dafür. Zornig ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen, sich nach der kalten Umarmung des nassen Todes sehnend, der ihm verwehrt worden war. Es wurde immer schwerer, die Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, die seine Brust zusammenschnürten und drohten, jeden Moment hervorzubrechen. Jetzt konnte er Pomfrey zurückkommen hören. Er spürte, wie sie ihren Zauberstab dicht über seinen angespannten Körper bewegte und ihn dabei eine ganze Zeit lang über seinem Kopf verweilen ließ. Sie sprach auch zu ihm, aber er blendete es aus und preßte sein Gesicht noch fester in die Kissen, um die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen sickerten, zu verstecken. Vielleicht würde er so doch noch ersticken?

„Mr. Snape. Ich habe nicht alle Zeit der Welt."Langsam näherte sich die Geduld der Medihexe dem Ende. Wie konnte jemand nur so stur sein? „Ich weiß, Sie können mich hören. Sie haben nicht den geringsten Grund beleidigt zu tun. Ganz im Gegenteil, Sie hatten wirklich sehr viel Glück. Mein Zauberstab sagt mir, daß ihnen außer starken Kopfschmerzen nichts fehlt, und dagegen kann ich Ihnen etwas geben. Sie sollten dankbar sein, daß Sie noch am Leben sind und keine schweren Hirnschädigungen davon getragen haben. Seinen Sie nicht so stur und drehen Sie sich endlich um. Sie sollten jetzt wirklich diese Zaubertränke einnehmen. Und dann etwas Suppe essen."

Als er noch immer keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, seufzte die Krankenschwester irritiert auf. Der Junge brauchte diese Tränke gegen die Kopfschmerzen und die Unterkühlung. Außerdem war er fürchterlich dünn. Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht leisten, noch mehr Gewicht zu verlieren. Aber augenscheinlich lehnte er es ab zu kooperieren. Verflixt, was machte man nur mit einem lebensmüden Todesser, der sich sogar weigerte sie anzusehen? Er war kein Schüler mehr, daher konnte sie ihn wohl schlecht dazu zwingen, oder?

Sie seufzte noch einmal und beschloß, auf die Rückkehr des Direktors zu warten. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte, einen völlig durchweichten, leichenblassen und bewußtlosen ehemaligen Schüler in seinen Armen, der nicht mehr atmete. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen. Glücklicherweise war es ihnen gelungen, den Jungen wiederzubeleben, und dann hatte sie den nächsten Schock bekommen, als sie ihren noch immer bewußtlosen Patienten entkleidete. Das Dunkle Mal grinste höhnisch von seinem schlaffen linken Unterarm zu ihr hinauf. Sie hatten einen Todesser gerettet. Albus schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, nur traurig und müde, als er es sah. Sie hatten keine Ahnung gehabt, was dieser Todesser auf dem See zu suchen hatte und warum er fast darin ertrunken war, aber als der Direktor am folgenden Morgen die Eule erhalten hatte, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr daran, warum Severus Snape nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er hatte sich das Leben nehmen wollen. Der lange und detaillierte Brief, den Albus ihr gezeigt hatte, war sein Vermächtnis, der Schlüssel dazu, viele Leben zu retten, das Blatt zu wenden und vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Er war unbezahlbar. Zudem war er ein eindeutiger Beweis dafür, daß der Junge im Herzen kein Todesser war, sondern seinen Herrn verlassen wollte. Nur daß er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatte als den Freitod. Aber was sollte nun aus ihm werden? In seinem Brief hatte er zugegeben, mehrere Auroren und Ministeriumsleute getötet zu haben. Außerdem war er einer von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer's Giftmischern. Nur Merlin konnte wissen, wie vielen Menschen seine Gebräue den Tod gebracht hatten. Sie konnten ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen, oder? Aber warum sein Leben retten, nur um ihn dem Ministerium und einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban auszuliefern, oder dem Kuß der Dementoren? Hätten sie ihn sterben lassen sollen? Aber er war noch so unglaublich jung, gerade mal zwanzig, viel zu jung um ein kaltblütiger Mörder zu sein. Viel zu jung um zu sterben ...

Tief in Gedanken verließ Pomfrey das Zimmer und ging in ihr Büro, um auf den Direktor zu warten. Es war an Dumbledore zu entscheiden, was passieren sollte. Und sie wußte, er würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Severus mußte bald erkennen, daß es wesentlich schwieriger war, die Stimme des Direktors auszublenden als die der Medihexe. Als Dumbledore unbeirrt von den Meermenschen erzählte, die ihn ans Ufer getragen hatten und davon, wie der alte Zauberer seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit einem Spriare-Zauber belegt hatte, war es in der Tat ganz unmöglich nicht zuzuhören, und dies entfachte seinen Zorn nur noch stärker. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck drehte er sich um und starrte feindselig in das Gesicht des Direktors.

„Was kümmert Sie das alles? Sie haben sich all die Jahre, in denen ich ein Schüler hier war, keinen Deut um mich geschert", fauchte er Dumbledore durch zusammengepreßte Zähne an. „Warum haben Sie mich gerettet? Ich habe nicht um Hilfe gebeten! Ich bin sowieso verdammt. Und ich verdiene es zu sterben."

Eine ganze Weile lang betrachtete Dumbledore wortlos seinen vor Wut schäumenden ehemaligen Schüler, sein kränklich blasses, mageres Gesicht und die rot geränderten, pechschwarzen Augen, die vor Haß funkelten. Der Junge hatte Recht. Er hatte ihn damals im Stich gelassen. Er würde es nicht wieder tun.

„Severus, niemand verdient es zu sterben", sagte er ruhig.

Ach wirklich, niemand verdient es zu sterben, wie lachhaft! Er lächelte höhnisch. Sein Herr hatte Recht, Dumbledore war nichts weiter als ein schwachköpfiger alter Esel. Er könnte ihm problemlos mindestens zwanzig Personen nennen, die den Tod mehr als verdient hatten, ihn eingeschlossen. Er hatte sie ihm genannt. „Sie wissen nicht, wovon Sie reden, Dumbledore. Sie haben den Brief gelesen. Sie wissen, was ich getan habe. SIE WISSEN, DASS ICH ES VERDIENE!", schrie er dem Direktor ins Gesicht. Plötzlich faßte er sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und stöhnte.

„Mr. Snape, um Merlins Willen, beruhigen Sie sich. Sie sind zu krank, um sich derart aufzuregen!" hörte er die mahnende Stimme der Medihexe, die sogleich an seine Seite geeilt kam. „Legen Sie sich zurück. Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Ja, so ist es gut. Guter Junge."

Wieder stöhnte er auf, als sich eine weitere Schmerzwelle durch seinen Schädel bohrte. Warum waren sie alle so verwirrend freundlich? Er war kein guter Junge. Er war ein verdammter Mörder. Und sie wußten es. Diese Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn noch um den Verstand. Und er war so müde, so schrecklich müde. Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln, und ärgerlich wischte er sie mit dem Ärmel des Krankenhauskittels fort. _Snivellus_. Jetzt wirst du gleich wieder heulen wie ein verschrecktes Kleinkind. Potter und Black hätten ihre wahre Freude, wenn sie dich so sehen könnten, schimpfte eine sarkastische Stimme im hinteren Teil seines schmerzenden Kopfes. Doch diesmal gab es kein Halten, nichts konnte die Flut eindämmen, und erstickte Schluchzer entwichen seiner Kehle, schüttelten seinen Körper und drohten ihn zu ersticken.

Als sich sanfte Hände hinter seinen Nacken schoben, seinen Kopf leicht anhoben und eine Phiole an seine bebenden Lippen hielten, leistete er keinen Widerstand mehr, sondern öffnete den Mund und schluckte den bitteren Trank. Dann einen anderen. Und noch einen. Seine geschulten Sinne registrierten gerade noch wie von Ferne, daß der letzte ein Traumlos-Schlaftrunk war, bevor er in tiefes Vergessen sank.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

„Madame Pomfrey sagte, es ginge Ihnen besser. Können wir jetzt reden, Severus?"

Der junge Mann im Krankenbett nickte schwach. Er hatte mehr als zwölf Stunden geschlafen, und der Schlaf hatte ein wenig Farbe in seine Wangen zurückkehren lassen, aber die Leere, die Albus in den Augen des Jungen sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Tote Augen. Dies war viel schlimmer als die kochende Wut des vorherigen Tages.

Das Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister war mehr als ermüdend gewesen, und zudem eine vollkommene Zeitverschwendung. Wenigstens lief das Treffen des Phönixordens ungefähr so ab, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten Mund und Ohren aufgesperrt, als er ihnen die neuen Erkenntnisse über die Todesser und ihre Aktivitäten präsentiert hatte, und er hatte ihr Erstaunen genutzt, um ihnen den Plan schmackhaft zu machen, den er zwischenzeitlich ausgebrütet hatte. Und sie hatten zugestimmt, wenngleich zögerlich. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch den jungen Zauberer vor ihm im Krankenbett zu überzeugen.

„Laut unserer Medihexe können Sie uns morgen nach dem Frühstück wieder verlassen", begann er mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Sie verlassen? Sie meinen ... ich kann gehen? Sie werden mich nicht dem Ministerium ausliefern, den Dementoren?"Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Was würden Sie tun, wenn ich Sie gehen ließe, Severus? Würden Sie wieder versuchen, sich etwas anzutun?"Die blauen Augen des Direktors bohrten sich in schwarze, bis der junge Zauberer den Blick senkte und die Schamesröte in seine blassen Wangen schoß. Dies war Antwort genug. Doch falls sein Plan aufging, könnte er damit nicht nur die Leben vieler Unschuldiger retten und einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber Voldemort erlangen, er könnte vielleicht auch diesem verzweifelten jungen Mann einen Grund geben zu leben.

„In Ihrem Brief schreiben Sie, daß Sie es nicht ertragen können mit anzusehen, wie Frauen gefoltert und vergewaltigt und Kinder nur zum Spaß getötet werden. Daß dies der Grund für Ihre Abkehr von den Todessern ist. Doch, so wertvoll Ihre Informationen auch sind, werden sie uns nur für kurze Zeit nützlich sein. Sobald die ersten Überfälle mißlingen, wird Voldemort die Verbindung zwischen den Fehlschlägen und Ihrem Verschwinden herstellen und seine Pläne ändern. Was wir wirklich brauchen, um Voldemort und seine Todesser zu vernichten und dem Leiden von Unschuldigen endlich ein Ende zu setzten, ist ein Spion. Ein Spion für das Licht. Sie könnten dieser Spion sein."

Der junge Zauberer starrte den Direktor ungläubig an. Dumbledore traute ihm genug, um ihn für sich spionieren zu lassen? Ihm, einem Mörder, einem dunklen Zauberer, einem Slytherin?

„Ich vertraue Ihnen, Severus", versicherte der alte Direktor, so als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

„Ich ... ich verdiene Ihr Vertrauen nicht. Ich würde nur wieder jämmerlich versagen. Nichts was ich in meinem Leben getan habe, hat je funktioniert."Nicht einmal mich selbst zu töten ...

„Es wird nicht leicht sein, mein Junge, aber Sie werden nicht alleine stehen. Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Und ich bin bereit einen Zauberereid zu schwören, daß Sie nicht nach Askaban müssen, wenn dies alles vorüber ist. Ich werde mich für Sie verbürgen."

Der junge Mann schaute ihn noch immer zweifelnd an, doch war da nicht ein winziger Funken Hoffnung in diesen leeren, schwarzen Augen?

„Sie brauchen sich nicht jetzt sofort zu entscheiden. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus und denken Sie über meinen Vorschlag nach. Morgen Früh besprechen wir dann alles weitere."Mit einem warmen Lächeln und einem aufmunterndem Zwinkern in den Augen verließ Dumbledore seinen ehemaligen Schüler und den Krankenflügel.

Nein, es würde nicht einfach werden. Und es würde eine Menge Arbeit und Geduld brauchen, um Severus genügend Selbstvertrauen und Selbstwertgefühl zurückzugeben, damit er diese gefährliche Mission durchführen konnte, um sein feuriges Temperament, seinen Kampfgeist, den Trotz und die Entschlossenheit, den funkelnden Zorn, den Ehrgeiz, den Mut und die Gerissenheit, die er als Schüler in so hohem Maße besessen hatte, wiederherzustellen, um wenigstens ein kleines bißchen Hoffnung in diese toten Augen zu zaubern und ihm ein neues Ziel im Leben zu geben. Aber er würde alles, was in seiner Macht stand, tun, um ihm zu helfen. Dieses mal würde Severus erfolgreich sein. Sie würden erfolgreich sein.

Ende

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

‚Spirare' atmen

Wie ‚Sneakoscope' auf Deutsch heißt, weiß ich leider nicht, ich hoffe, Ihr werdet es mir verzeihen, ich habe im deutschen HP 4 gesucht und gesucht, aber nichts gefunden, vielleicht weiß es ja eine von Euch?


End file.
